Mission
by MusicIsWonderful
Summary: Anna Dragneel, Natsu's younger sister, is done with Fairy Tail. She has decided which guild but they turn on her. During the Grand Magic Games, she has no where to go and nobody to fight for. Will Fairy Tail take her back? Or will she be alone? Her brother, that she is furious with, be her only one to turn to? Join in on Anna's traveling story that she can't escape, only conquer.
1. Chapter 1

I stormed into the guild, angry as hell. I looked around for someone but gave up and sat at the bar. Mirajane was serving as usual. I didn't notice it but my best friend, Lucy Heartifillia, was sitting right next to me. I was too mad to talk to her though.

"Hey, Anna!" Lucy said.

"Give me a Shirley temple." I said to Mira.

"What's wrong, Anna-san?" Mira asked.

"My stupid brother, Natsu, destroyed a whole town, again, and ruined our chances at money. Our mission was terminated for us since he kind of destroyed it." I said.

"Natsu always does that though. Why does it bother you now?" Lucy said.

"Because he has never terminated a mission before and of course the one he terminated, was with me. Whey couldn't if have been with somebody else?" I pleaded.

"Well, you can't help it. He is who he is." Mira said.

"Why me, just why me." I pleaded, looking up at the ceiling.

Mira handed me my drink. As I picked it up and took a swig, _he_, walked in. I immediately spit out my drink and it landed on Lucy.

"Hey, Anna!" She said. She was completely soaked. Mirajane gave her a towel from behind the bar. I didn't pay any attention to them because I was on hot pursuit. _He_ never saw me coming. I went up to him and slammed his into the wall using my powers. He looked quite startled. I just held him there and as I did, he was looking around to see who was doing it. His eyes landed right on me.

"What's the big idea, Anna?" He asked.

My eyes were on fire.

"You cost me jewels on our mission. I needed those jewels to pay my rent. Now they are going to take my apartment away from me. All me because of _you._" I said with venom in my voice. I as I said every word, I inched closer to him until I was right in his face.

"I'm sorry but you can't hold me up here forever. Besides you can go on another mission." He said.

I laughed cruelly at him.

"A: That was the only mission with enough jewels to pay it and B: I don't have any jewels to travel and I certainly don't want to go on another mission with you." I said.

"You can go look for today's missions on the board." He said.

I looked him dead in the eye.

"That's not the point. You ruined this mission I counted on you for. Most importantly, you ruined my trust. I can't look at you ever again. As of today, I'm leaving Fairy Tail. Goodbye." I said. With that, I raced out the doors of the guild, never to turn back. When I left, people were raising hell like saying not to leave or Natsu didn't mean it. Wendy Marvell chased after me.

"You are not really going to leave, are you?" She looked pretty worried.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. I'm not coming back." I said.

She looked hurt. She finally worked up the courage to say something after two awkward minutes.

"Then, I'm going with you." She said, looking proud.

"No, your sister is here and I know you don't want to leave." I said. I'm desperately trying to get away from her.

"But your brother is here, too."

"My brother is dead to me. I never want to talk or see him again.

"Well, can you do me one favor?" she asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you not erase Fairy Tail's guild mark?" I gave her a skeptical look.

"But I don't want to be reminded about..."

"Please for me." She pleaded.

"Fine I wont. And I won't forget you. You're like the sister I never had."

"Yeah, even though I have Lucy, you're, in someway, my sister too." she said.

We had some great times together. We did our secret handshake and parted ways but without saying a big farewell to each other.

I went back to my apartment to find a notice that if I can't pay it, my apartment is as good as gone. I sigh. Why, just why.

I go to my kitchen and look in the new Fiore magazine at all of the guilds. I can't pick which one to go with.

Maybe I'm just being frustrated. Maybe I don't have to switch guilds.

No, I can't. I just can't. Not after what happened. I keep looking through the magazine. I decided that in the morning, I would pick. It wasn't that late but I was really tired. I went to bed and slept peacefully until I heard my somebody at my door. Well, that's what I get for going to bed early, I say in my head.

I answer the door to find my guild master, Makarov, at my door.

"Hello Makarov. What can I do for you?" I said, sleepily.

"I'm sorry if I awoke you from your sleep but you have to come back to fairy tail. News has spread around the guilds and everybody wants to recruit you. You are one of my best. The guild and I can't lose you." he pleaded.

I was a little shocked that all the guilds heard about it and want to recruit me but I shake my head.

"I'm sorry but I've already made up my mind. Goodnight." I was shutting my door when his tiny foot intercepted it.

"Natsu is stupid, we all know that. He didn't mean it, he was just being him. Can you just think about it before you make any big decisions." he said.

"Fine, I'll think about it." I said.

He nodded and left, leaving me with my thoughts. I close the door slowly and go upstairs to my bedroom. When I climb in my bed, his words are swimming around in my head. I know that I can't get anymore sleep thinking about it. I don't know what to do anymore.

I feel myself drifting off, my mind busy. I just don't know what to do. I honestly don't. I wake up to hear my doorbell ringing. I hurry downstairs and open the door. There is no one there but there is only an envelope. Strange. I pick it up and take out the letter. I begin reading it.

It read, "Dear Anna Dragneel, we've heard about your departure from Fairy Tail and we were wondering if you would consider joining ours. You have the strength to make us better. Come to our guild today at precisely 2:30 p.m. Hope to see you soon. Sincerely, Sabertooth.

I was shocked a little by who sent it. Sabertooth? That's really strange. As I go to close my door, I see a shadowy figure run from behind the trees. Sabertooth has been spying on me. Why? I go inside and lock my door. I shrink down to the bottom of my door, reading the letter again. How could my life get suddenly so confusing? You did this to yourself. I look to see I still have my window open from last night when I wanted some fresh air. I go to close it and again I see that shadowy figure. A letter comes flying through the window. I unfold it and it read, "If you don't join our guild, we will make sure your guild goes down in flames with everybody in it. Your best friends and loved ones. If you join back with Fairy Tail, at the Grand Magic Games, we will make sure that you are as good as dead. It's your choice. Make a wise one. Sincerely, Sabertooth."

I have no choice. I must choose Sabertooth.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited for the train at the stop. It was taking forever today. I was wearing a one long-sleeve shirt to hide my old guild mark since I was going to get a new one. I looked around my village and my eyes stopped on Fairy Tail. How could I leave? Sure they threatened me but I can't believe I'm leaving. Then my mind flashed toward the memory from yesterday. _He_ is the reason I'm leaving and _he_ is why I can't make rent.

The train stopped in front of me, its big doors welcoming me in. I hopped on to see out the window that Natsu and Happy were running my way. _No, no! This can't be happening! Go, go train, go! Shut the doors, NOW! _The doors were closing shut when a hand popped through and stopped them. The doors opened up to Natsu and Happy climbing up the steps_. The train,_ I realized, _wouldn't be moving for a while._

I sneakily made my way toward the last seats on the train. Of course I was in the back car so I couldn't go any further. Natsu found me anyway.

"You can't keep avoiding me." he said.

"It was working pretty well until now." I said, very annoyed.

I glared at Natsu while Happy came up behind him.

"Aren't you going to come back to Fairy Tail?" Happy said.

"No, I'm joining another guild."

"B-But, Natsu didn't mean it." Happy stammered.

"It doesn't matter. I can't live in my apartment anymore because I can't pay rent, because of _you_!" I pointed at Natsu who was looking shameful. Happy had tears in his eyes and I had to turn my head toward the window. I couldn't see Happy cry. It broke my heart.

"Anna," Natsu grabbed my arm which made me look at him with surprise in my eyes, "You have to come back to Fairy Tail. We all miss you."

I shook my head.

"Well, what guild are you going to anyway?" He let go of my arm.

I looked him straight in the eye, amusement dancing in my eyes because I knew he hated what I was going to say. "Sabertooth." I hissed, evil venom in my voice.

His eyes widened. "S-Sabertooth? You are going to that trash guild."

I didn't want to tell him the truth. "They are not a trash guild!" I lied, with fake anger in my voice.

"Yes it is." Natsu got in my face. Happy pulled his arm to try and get him away.

I shoved him away and stood up. He just got right back in my face. I shoved him away again. He kept getting in my face until I finally snapped.

"Get out of my face." I yelled and shoved him back, my magic pushing him against the wall. I pressed harder and I didn't realize I was doing it until Happy touched my leg. I stopped and looked down at my hands. I can't believe I did that.

Even though I have a hot temper. He regained him composure.

"That's what you get Natsu for calling my guild trash."

"It's not your guild. Fairy Tail is!" he yelled, fire covering his hands. Then the train jolted to start going. I had balance and only swayed. Natsu gagged. I smiled, I caught him at his weak point.

I punched my fists together and yelled my command, "Flame God's Bellow!" I blew into my hands and plummeted him toward the wall, breaking it. I stifled a laugh, I didn't know it would break out that easy. Natsu hung out and I bolted toward him, wanting to help my big brother but then remembered what he had done to me.

I lit my hand and grabbed him shirt. "Go back to Fairy Tail." I let my magic throw him back. Happy flew after him. I hung out the side to see a big crash at Fairy Tail. I sulked back in. I didn't want to do that but I had to. The train stopped and I soon knew I was at Sabertooth. I turned to see the doors opening, seeing all the guild members of Sabertooth standing there, waiting for me.

"Did you do that?" Sting said, pointing to the big hole I was standing by.

"Yeah." I said, confidently but with a little shyness. They all smiled at each other and nodded their heads approvingly. Sting spoke to me the words I didn't really want to hear but still was waiting anxiously for them.

"Welcome to Sabertooth."


	3. Chapter 3

I cracked a smile as I went down the steps joined the rest of my new guild but in the back of my mind, I still remember my old one. Mirena came beside me and surprisingly she was decent to me.

"I'll show you where you can get your old guild mark."

"No Mirena, let's show her the guild first." Sting argued.

"How about showing her the special fight techniques." Rogue stated.

"Frosch agrees with Rogue." Rogue has the cutest companion. He is kind of like Happy, _wait_, I don't want to think about Happy or the tears in his eyes as I said I'm never coming back.

A mini fight was breaking out, everybody using their magic. I couldn't stop it with my bare hands. I lit my hand and called out the command, "Flame God's Cloud." I swipe my hand over all of them.

Darkness covered them and they sputter and cough. After a little while, the magic clears just as everybody is looking around. Then at the same time, everybody looks at me.

"Flame God Slayer Magic, huh?'' Rogue says.

"That's very powerful." Sting states.

"We are definitely going to win The Grand Magic Games this year with her." Mirena says without a doubt. She points to me. All of a sudden, I'm speechless.

I find my voice and say, "I would like to get that guild mark now." Mirena teased Sting and Rogue as they huffed at her.

"Come on, it's not very far." Mirena says.

We walk down a road that isn't long toward a building that looks a little like my apartment building.

We walked through the door and there was a woman who totally looked like she belonged to Sabertooth.

"Come back to the guild when you are done." Mirena said, then she left.

"What do you want?" the woman behind the desk said.

"Look, I just joined this guild and…" I trailed off. My gaze went down to her hand. There was a previous guild mark that looked like Raven Tail, covered by her Sabertooth one.

"Is that a Raven Tail guild mark?" I said pointing to her hand.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone. I went to go get it off but it wouldn't come off. It reminded me what I gave up so I put the Sabertooth mark over it to try and mask it but I guess that didn't really work.'' I nodded.

"So what do you want?" she asked me again.

"Okay, I don't really want a guild mark because I have my old one. I promised a friend I wouldn't take it off and I don't brake promises." I put my hands on the table to emphasize my point. She nodded.

"I won't tell anyone but you need something to cover up what could be a guild mark.''

"I will wear long sleeves."

"Okay, you better get back to the guild. They are probably waiting for you.''

"Yeah." I turned toward the door when I realized I didn't know where the guild was.

I turned back around, "Wait, where is the guild?"

She laughed, "You go down the same way you came and then take a right. You'll find it easily when you see it."

"Thanks." I turned toward the door and didn't look back. I went down the road and took a right. There it was, poking up through the trees. It looked like Fairy Tai…_why do I keep doing this._ I walked all the way toward the steps and pushed open the big double doors.

The cheers of my new guild mates greeted me. This was a great feeling like when Fairy Tail greeted me. But this is Sabertooth. Even though I was told this was the worst guild, it sort of feels great to be cheered on.


	4. Chapter 4

Mirena waved me over and I sat by her Sting, Lector, Rogue, and Frosch. We started conversing when an immediate question entered my mind.

"When is The Grand Magic Games?"

"In three days." Rogue replied. Of course how could I forget. I was even counting the days.

"We are going to pummel Fairy Tail this year." Sting muttered. I winced inside. I don't know why but it is uncomfortable talking about Fairy Tail like they are complete trash.

All of a sudden, the doors slammed open. The head master walked in and he was walking toward our table. I was working up a storm inside. _Why is he coming here?_

"You must be Anna Dragneel, our new member." he said to me.

"Wait, she's a Dragneel." someone said across the room. Everybody was looking at me intently like I hurt them.

The guild started talking again when there was enough of the awkward silence

I looked out of the window and realized it was almost dark.

"I got to go. It's almost dark and I have to catch the last train." I flew out the doors as they called goodbye to me. I was just in time to see the last train just getting there. I hopped up the steps, hopeful that this guild is the best for me. The train started and I looked out the window the whole time.

We were pulling up to the train stop. I got off and walked to my apartment to see something off my door. The condemned sign was revoked. Someone payed my bill. There was a letter on the door step.

"_I hope this helped you. I'm sorry for what I did. I know you won't come back but just know, I'm still your brother and I love you._

_ -Natsu"_

This was so sweet of him. My eyes welled with tears and I couldn't see the key slot as my eyes were blurred. I finally gave up and put my back against the door, tears streaming down my face.

When I gained composure, I put the key in the slot and opened the door to the greatest thing ever.

There was Natsu, his arms wide open for me. I ran into them and his scent engulfed me as I buried my head in his chest. I was crying again but I didn't care. All I cared about was that my brother was there for me. That's all I wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked up at him, tears still in my eyes. He had that smile on his face that reassured me that everything was okay.

"N-Natsu how could you do this?" I stammered.

"I took on a mission today to pay it." My face crumpled, tears streaming, and there was pure joy swirling around me.

He put his hands on my shoulders and held me out in front of him. "I know you can't come back but can you think about it? The guild really misses you." I should be happy but something broke inside. He didn't miss me, the guild did.

He must have seen that in my face and he rushed to comfort me. "I miss you most of all." I buried my head back in his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered into his chest.

"I got to go but think about joining us again."

"I can't, I already joined Sabertooth."

"So you got a guild mark?" Hurt crossed his face.

"Yes." I lied. He swore under his breath.

"But we are family. How can you leave me? You are all I have, well you and Happy but you matter most of all."

"Natsu, I can't just come back like that. I've made my decision already. You are too late." He nodded.

"I guess I shouldn't have bought you this place." He mumbled under his breath. He didn't intend me to hear him but I did. Anger entered my face immediately.

"How dare you?" I said, venom in my voice. He turned around, shock flashing across his face.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." I had had enough of him.

"You know I thought that that moment that just happened was real. But now I see a coward who is doing all of this nice stuff so he can win The Grand Magic Games." Angry tears started going down my face.

"No, no…"

I cut him off. "We are going to conquer Fairy Tail until there is nothing left. Oh and by the way, I don't even need your money, I can pay for it myself. Now out before I make you into bits." I pointed toward the door.

"Wait, I…"

"OUT!" I shouted, looking away but still pointing. I waited until I heard the door clink shut. Then I totally fell apart. I thought we could just have a sweet moment and everything would be all right but that couldn't happen. Not with a brother like Natsu.

I will make Natsu eat those words. Every. Single. One. Of. Them.


	6. Chapter 6

I stormed into the Sabertooth guild, still upset from last night. Minera took in my attitude and rushed over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Natsu, that's what.''

I grabbed a glass and smashed it on the ground. I must have been using my magic because I'm not that strong. I looked at my hands, seeing black hanging around them. I looked up to see Minera stared at me with a sense of pride in me.

"Do you want to blow off some steam?"

"Yes, very much so." I hissed.

"Come with me to the training room, you can beat up Rogue if you want."

I followed her to the training room to find a bunch of stuff to break that was made for that purpose.I broke almost everything when I noticed that the sun had gone down.

I jumped on the train and went all the way home. When I got to my door, I prayed that Natsu wouldn't be inside. He wasn't and a relieving sigh went through me. I went up to my room and flopped on my bed. This was a tiring day and I could use some sleep. I fell asleep immediately.

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I got up and went down the stairs to get some breakfast.

After I got done with breakfast, I changed into my usual: a one long sleeve jacket to cover up my guild mark, puffy pants, a scarf, sandals, and black bracelet cuffs, just like my brother. My rosy pink hair was a neat mess like always. My hair curls on the ends by themselves but not spiky like Natsu's.

I flew out the front door and onto the train but the train didn't take me to Sabertooth, it was wired to take me to Fairy Tail instead.


End file.
